


Сегодня будет жарко

by impala65



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Art, Don't copy to another site, J2 AU-FEST 2020, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Иногда случается невозможное.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Сегодня будет жарко

**Author's Note:**

> Артер: kuzzjoma  
> Текст написан для J2 AU-FEST 2020  
> Частичный ретеллинг рассказа К.Булычева.

  
  


При падении корабль раскололся, словно яйцо. Из трещины выползли потёки белка — замёрзший воздух и какие-то технические жидкости, вероятно. Яйцо, расплющившее свой острый конец о промороженный камень Титана, было в свете наших прожекторов тёмно-фиолетовым, почти чёрным.

Не успели. Сигнал бедствия мы засекли на подходе к орбите, но — пока затормозили, пока скорректировали траекторию... 

— Мы с Томом пойдём проверим, — угрюмо сказал Чад. 

Я повернулся к Уэллингу и приказал: 

— Остаёшься на мостике, включи панорамный обзор и запись связи.

— Кэп… — недовольно протянул Том.

Я посмотрел на него.

— Есть, сэр.

Чад вздохнул и, громко топая магнитными ботинками по палубе, отправился к скафандровому шлюзу.

☼ ☼ ☼ ☼ ☼

Пилот оказался цел. Наверное. Спасательная капсула, на его счастье, была почти не повреждена, и к тому же пилот был в скафандре, судя по громоздкости смутного силуэта, просматривавшегося через полупрозрачный материал капсулы. Том выслал с корабля подъёмник, и мы, провозившись с полчаса, вытащили капсулу из мешанины обломков. Потом я осторожно повёл нагруженный подъёмник к шлюзу. На попытки связи пилот не реагировал, но мы всё же надеялись, что он выжил. Ладно, на корабле разберёмся.

☼ ☼ ☼ ☼ ☼

Когда мы с Чадом, волокущим свой тяжеленный переносной диагност, подошли к внутренней двери грузового отсека, там уже стоял мрачный Уэллинг в лёгком скафандре. Шлем он держал под мышкой. Том кивнул на ящик диагноста и сообщил Мюррею:

— Это тебе пока не пригодится.

— В смысле? — фыркнул Чад. — Ты, кстати, отсек продул?

— Нет, — когда Мюррей возмущенно набрал воздуха в грудь, собираясь разразиться гневной тирадой, Том скривился и сказал:

— Пока вы там выколупывали капсулу, я пробил тип корабля по базам. Это челнок с транспортников Коцита.

Мюррей шумно выдохнул. Я нахмурился. 

— Ага, — сказал Том. — Так что одевайте опять скафандры. В грузовом сейчас та ещё атмосферка. Похоже, капсула травит. Там не продохнуть от аммиака, — он помолчал и добавил: — Пилот жив, кстати. Он включал связь, когда вы завели капсулу в шлюз. Потом опять отключился, но слышно, что дышит.

— Мюррей, ты надень легкий скафандр и заходи в грузовой. Попробуй хотя бы дистанционно осмотреть пилота. Уэллинг, — Том недоуменно развернулся. — Возьми ремонтных киберов, очисти семнадцатый отсек — он самый маленький — переведи там терморегуляцию в режим «морозилки» на максимум. Подключи ко входу временный шлюз. Только выгони мне сперва транспортник наружу.

— Зачем тебе?.. — заикнулся было второй пилот, но я кинул ему через плечо, направляясь опять в скафандровый:

— Надо поискать на челноке, не осталось ли там неповреждённых запасов их воздушной смеси. 

Пилоту повезло, системы жизнеобеспечения челнока находились в тыловой, «тупой» части яйца, так что резервуары дыхательной смеси остались в целости и сохранности, да и разгребать обломки, чтобы до них добраться, мне особо не пришлось. Руководствуясь сброшенными на комм схемами коцитских кораблей, я всего за полчаса отыскал и погрузил на платформу четыре конические цистерны со сжиженной аммиачной смесью.

Коцит был четвертой планетой безымянной системы АD-17. Жизнь была там обнаружена уже больше века назад. Причем жизнь разумная и технологически развитая. Но всплеск энтузиазма от обретения очередных братьев по разуму тогда быстро затих — контакт с этой инопланетной расой был возможен лишь дистанционный. 

Потому что технологически развитая разумная белковая жизнь на Коците основана была не на воде. А на аммиаке. При обычном давлении аммиак переходит в жидкое состояние при -33 °С, а в твердое — при -78 °С. Коцит был в прямом смысле слова местом адски промёрзшим. И прямой контакт с коцитарами был невозможен, в условиях Земли они существовать не могли даже в скафандрах. Вроде бы было что-то типа посольства на Луне, во всяком случае, где-то в кратере Тихо под них построили купол базы. Вот туда мы сейчас и направимся, молясь, чтобы найденных цистерн аммиака хватило на три недели перелёта от орбиты Сатурна до орбиты Земли. 

Переоборудованный отсек заполнили дыхательной смесью, и мы с Мюрреем, одев лёгкие скафандры, бегом перевезли в герметичном контейнере-термосе для спецгрузов скафандр с телом пилота внутри. В замороженном до минус пятидесяти помещении мы вскрыли виброрезаком скафандр, вытащили оттуда тяжёлое тело и аккуратно опустили его на лежанку — титановую пластину, к которой Том спешно приварил четыре ножки и бортики. Потом Чад достал свой портативный экспресс-диагност, упакованный в термоизоляционную пленку, и быстро просканировал уложенного на кучу такой же пленки пилота. 

А я просто стоял и таращился на него. Не на доктора Чада Мюррея, а на спасенного коцитара.

Он был с виду совершенно обычным человеком. Даже не верилось, что такое возможно. Кожа бледная, но никакого инопланетного, синего там или зеленого оттенка — просто обычная бледная кожа. Волосы короткие, светлые. Бледно-розовые губы, прямой нос с небольшой асимметричной горбинкой — словно был сломан и сросся неправильно. Длинные ресницы обрамляли закрытые веки. Тело в основном было закрыто облегающим костюмом, только кисти оставались голыми. Кисти с пятью крепкими пальцами. Костюм был настолько облегающим, что в глаза бросалась небольшая кривизна ног парня. Да, парня – пилот был молод на вид, примерно моих лет. Молодой, совершенно обычный парень. Вот только совершенно обычные черты его лица складывались в совершенную красоту. 

— Насколько я могу судить, переломов у него нет, сердцебиение, температура и дыхание соответствуют их стандарту, — деловито сообщил по внутренней связи Чад. Я вздрогнул, и отвёл взгляд от распростёртого перед нами тела. — Больше ничего сделать не могу, надо ждать, пока он очнётся сам. 

И тут пилот открыл глаза. Они у него оказались зелёными, абсолютно невозможного малахитового оттенка.

☼ ☼ ☼ ☼ ☼

За неделю запах аммиака прочно пропитал весь корабль. Вентиляция плохо справлялась с едкой гадостью.

— Как там наша снегурочка, док? — спросил за завтраком Уэллинг. Мюррей отвлекся от просмотра очередной монографии по физиологии коцитаров и буркнул: 

— В норме. Только скучает, похоже, дьявольски. Утром спрашивал, когда ты придёшь, кэп, — Чад упёрся в меня нечитаемым взглядом. Я опустил глаза, разглядывая консервированный салат на тарелке.

На подходе к семнадцатому отсеку аммиачный запах был ещё ощутимее. Я шагнул в тамбур и коротко стукнул в запотевшее с нашей стороны окошко люка. 

Дже подошел почти мгновенно. Динамик у входа зашипел — это он включил громкую связь.

— Страстуй, Падалесски, — сказал Дже, практически исчерпав этой парой слов своё знание земного языка. Он всегда говорил сначала без переводчика, недолюбливая механический бесполый тембр транслятора. У самого Дже голос был глубокий и довольно низкий. 

— Здравствуй, Джесенэклс, - ответил я, садясь на табурет. На самом деле имя у него было гораздо длиннее, но выговорить это изобилие шипящих и перекатывающихся гортанных звуков я был не в состоянии. 

Щёлкнул, включаясь, транслятор. Я спросил:

— Как ты сегодня? Нормально спал?

— Нормально. Мне дом снился, — механический голос транслятора выговаривал слова совершенно без интонаций. — Тут скучно.

Дже подошёл к окну и положил свою ладонь на стекло. Я неуверенно поднял руку и накрыл контур его руки своей ладонью. Моя была больше. Стекло обжигало холодом. А вот лицо Дже за окном выглядело раскрасневшимся, на щеках у него горел румянец. В трансляторе снова зашуршало.

— Тут жарко, как на море, — сказал Дже, — как на курорте. Я ездил в детстве на море с родителями. На экваториальные острова. Там жарко даже ночью. Как здесь. 

За дверью глухо и тяжело бухнуло — Дже подтянул ближе к двери какой-то громоздкий ящик и уселся на него. Наверное, это был ящик с консервами. В отсеке вообще было не повернуться. Когда Джесенэклс очнулся и смог разговаривать, мы с Томом отыскали по его указаниям в разбитом челноке всё, что могло понадобиться ему из уцелевшего — запасы еды и питья, аптечный бокс, неповреждённый защитный костюм с дыхательной маской вместо разрезанного нами скафандра. И всё это добро теперь почти полностью заполняло маленький отсек. 

— А ты бывал на море, Падалесски? — спросил Дже. Лицо его приблизилось к окошку почти вплотную, зелёные глаза всматривались в меня через стекло, уже снова начинающее покрываться туманом конденсата. Я бездумно провел ладонью по своей стороне, стирая влагу, и внезапно увидел, что Дже прижался к стеклу губами — словно поцеловал мою ладонь. Сердце у меня дало перебой, а потом бешено застучало. 

Я хрипло сказал: 

— Да, я бывал на море, Джесенэклс, — и стал рассказывать, как увлекался серфингом, когда учился в пилотной школе. Как ездил на каникулах в Мексику, на Большую волну. 

Дже смотрел на меня сквозь окошко не отрываясь и почти не моргая, и глаза его словно переливались разными оттенками зелени — от травянисто-жёлтой до глубокого тона морской волны. Той самой Большой волны, что мнёт и топит неосторожного своей необоримой мощью — только дай слабину.

☼ ☼ ☼ ☼ ☼

До Луны оставалось примерно сутки полёта. Проснувшись утром с головной болью, я пошёл в медотсек. Чад стоял там у анализатора и что-то рассматривал в тубус микроскопа.

Молча выдав мне таблетку обезболивающего, он сказал: 

— Сегодня наш гость раздражителен, как никогда. Еле взял у него анализы. Он ворчал, что, будь моя воля, я бы его препарировал как лягушку. 

Я поморщился. 

— Ты же понимаешь, что вы даже дотронуться друг до друга не сможете? — сказал Чад, снова утыкаясь в тубус. 

— Не считай меня идиотом, — глухо ответил я.

— Это сложно, — сообщил Чад. — Мой лучший друг влюбился в снегурочку, это явный признак наступившего маразма. 

Я развернулся и вышел из медотсека.

☼ ☼ ☼ ☼ ☼

Мы прилунились возле купола миссии коцитаров. Те прокинули от входного шлюза к нашему кораблю временный переходной туннель, Дже надел свою лёгкую защиту с дыхательной маской, я тоже ограничился маской и утеплённым защитным костюмом — в туннеле и шлюзовой камере купола атмосфера была нейтральной, аргоновой.

Он зашагал по переходу первым. Я шёл позади, смотрел в его затылок, покачивающийся в паре метров спереди — светлые волосы влажно свалялись, потемнев от пота — и думал, что вот ещё минут десять, и мы расстанемся навсегда. Я провожу его до шлюза, там его встретит прилетевшая с Коцита родня, — отец и младшая сестра, кажется, — мы прощально помашем друг другу руками издали, и всё. Я больше никогда его не увижу. Никогда не услышу хриплое и низкое «Падалесски», произнесенное так, что у меня по спине пробегали мурашки и горячо тяжелело внутри, не давая нормально дышать. Чад прав, я идиот. Я влюбился в парня, который может растаять от одного моего дыхания. Глаза под защитной маской начали слезиться. Это чертов аммиак, упрямо подумал я. Всё на корабле просто пропиталось этим запахом. 

Дверь шлюза отъехала в сторону. Внутри было просторно, стена купола уходила высоко вверх, освещение было включено только у дальней стены, и, если задрать голову, то через прозрачный стеклопластолит было видно, как в чёрном небе над Луной мягко сияет голубоватый ущербный диск Земли.

У входного люка в противоположной стене шлюза, под светильниками, стояло несколько встречающих. Какая-то стройная, явно женская фигурка в обтягивающем красном комбинезоне при виде нас принялась подпрыгивать на месте и яростно размахивать руками над головой. Дже прибавил шагу, почти срываясь на бег, а я, наоборот, стал идти медленнее. Он подбежал к группе коцитаров, и те облепили его разноцветной восторженной кучей, обнимая и щупая со всех сторон. Я остановился в отдалении. Куча распалась, и Дже повернулся ко мне лицом, медленно поднимая ладонь, обтянутую серой перчаткой. 

Я стиснул челюсти и тоже поднял руку в прощальном жесте. Начал разворачиваться — и краем глаза заметил, как Дже, что-то быстро проговорив свои соплеменникам, бегом припустил в мою сторону. Я снова остановился и повернулся к нему лицом. 

Он подбежал и встал на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Слышно было, как тяжело он дышит в свою маску, клапан той часто пощёлкивал. Потом, вдруг шагнув почти вплотную ко мне, он быстро вытянул руку, — я только и успел сказать: «Дже, ты что?..» — схватил меня за запястье и, легко сдернув защитную рукавицу, наклонил голову и на секунду прижался голой своей щекой к моей — тоже голой — ладони. Я почти сразу вырвал руку из его хватки, но было уже поздно: на его скуле налились багровым следы ожога — длинные полосы, отпечатки моих пальцев. 

— Ты с ума сошёл, — беспомощно сказал я, глядя, как чернеют от боли его широко раскрытые зелёные глаза. — Зачем ты?..

Он ответил что-то гортанное, перекатывающееся как камешки в ручье — я уловил только знакомое шипящее «Падалесски». Дже мотнул головой, включил транслятор, и тот крякающим механическим голосом услужливо перевел:

— Я хочу всегда тебя помнить, Падалесски. Не хочу тебя забывать. 

Развернувшись на месте, Дже пошёл быстрым шагом к дверям купола, где его родные стояли молча, оторопев от происходящего. Я проводил его взглядом, отвернулся и зашагал обратно к переходному туннелю.

На корабле Чад обработал мне ладонь, где на обмороженной коже пальцев уже вздулись и налились сукровицей пузыри, наложил заживляющую мазь и забинтовал. Буркнул:

— Долго теперь будет болеть.

— Долго, — согласно кивнул я.

☼ ☼ ☼ ☼ ☼

Через два месяца положенного по трудовым правилам отдыха, проведённого на Земле, я завербовался в терраформистскую экспедицию на Андре-5. Система была открыта недавно и признана очень перспективной для освоения, несмотря на почти предельную отдалённость от Земли. Терраформисты обустраивали первичную площадку на северном материке, а я работал механиком на орбитальной базе. Связь с Землёй тут была только курьерами по гиперу — новости приходили раз в несколько месяцев, с кораблями-транспортниками, доставлявшими исследовательское и терраформ-оборудование.

На третий год начальник базы всё же выпер меня в положенный отпуск, угрожая при отказе натравить одновременно и трудовую инспекцию и врачебную комиссию. Пришлось улетать с очередным транспортником, возвращающимся в Солнечную систему. 

Мой дом-ранчо под Остином, стоявший законсервированным уже три года, встретил меня тишиной. Всё там было припорошено тонким слоем пыли, с которой не справилась даже система консервации. Я включил уборщиков, запустил системы связи и доставки и, прихватив с собой коммуникатор и размороженную пиццу, отправился через заросший двор к ручью, протекавшему на задах. Плюхнулся там на прогретый песчаный бережок, сбросил сандалии и рубашку, и подставил под яркое техасское солнце бледную свою шкуру. И открыл почту. 

Среди кучи спама заблудились несколько сообщений от приятелей, уже прослышавших о моем прибытии домой — и одно письмо с шапкой официального вида. Я ткнул пальцем в экран. На развернувшейся голограмме проступил текст.

«…приглашает Вас … ежегодный прием Середины Лета…» — и тут в глаза мне бросилось: «Первый секретарь консульства Коцита на Земле» и неразборчивый росчерк подписи. Сердце тяжело бухнуло в груди. Я быстро поставил отпечаток пальца в сектор «Согласен, прибуду» и открыл поисковик.

☼ ☼ ☼ ☼ ☼

Мой флаер опустился на парковочную площадку Консульства, еле найдя свободное место. Я вылез, машинально одёргивая на себе смокинг — лень было заказывать новый, а тот, что висел в гардеробной уже лет пять, стал немного тесноват в плечах — и направился к лифту. Сунул идентификатор под нос киберпортье, и тот мелодичным голосом сообщил:

— Мы рады вас приветствовать на ежегодном приеме Середины лета, мистер Падалецкий. Вас ждут, проследуйте по указательной полосе фисташкового цвета. 

Металлическая рука выдала мне прозрачный листик карты-пропуска, и я зашел в прохладу фойе, наполненную жужжанием голосов довольно-таки большой толпы людей и инопланетян гуманоидного и негуманоидного вида, ручейками расползающейся в разные двери. Я взглянул на карту-пропуск — там призывно мерцала зелёненькая стрелочка, указывая направление. «Фисташкового», — вспомнил я и усмехнулся.

На удивление, стрелочка привела меня вовсе не в одну из широких двустворчатых дверей большого зала, откуда доносились неумолчный говор сотен голосов, приятная негромкая музыка и изредка — стеклянное звяканье. Нет, меня провели через всё фойе к неприметной двери казённого вида, а затем через короткий скучный коридор вывели на широкую террасу, нависавшую над морем. Терраса была уставлена разнообразной пышной растительностью в огромных вазонах, а сверху её заливал слепящий свет полуденного кубинского солнца, и я не сразу разглядел в этой пестроте человека, идущего навстречу. 

И потому два слова, произнесённые хрипловатым, низким и глубоким мужским голосом, — таким памятным, таким невозможным здесь, — произвели на меня впечатление, сходное с ударом кирпича по голове.

— Страстуй, Падалесски, — вот что он мне сказал.

Я хватанул воздух пересохшим ртом и резко шагнул вперед, ближе, пристально вглядываясь в лицо мужчины, стоящего передо мной в ослепительно-белом костюме.

Это было то самое лицо, что снилось мне три долгих года. Те зелёные, небывалого малахитового оттенка глаза, тот самый нос с горбинкой и те губы, чьё прикосновение ускользало от меня даже в идиотских, мокрых, как у подростка, снах — губы греховного рисунка, чей вкус я никогда не надеялся узнать.

— Джаред, — с придыханием выговорили эти губы, — Я тебя нашшё-о-ол!

Я почувствовал, что если сейчас поблизости не случится никакой скамейки, то я позорно сяду — вернее, просто упаду — прямо на пол, ибо ноги у меня подкосились в буквальном смысле слова. Вид у меня, наверное, стал тот ещё, потому что через миг жёсткие сильные пальцы ухватили меня за локоть и подтолкнули к искомой скамейке, которая, к счастью, обнаружилась рядом, сразу за вазоном с пальмой гигантских размеров.

— Джесенэклс… — вроде бы я сказал это, но даже сам себя не услышал. Лицо Дже придвинулось ближе, и он с тревогой спросил:

— Ты в порядке? — он был так близко, что я ощутил донёсшееся до меня дыхание — тёплое, человеческое дыхание.

Медленно кивнув, я проглотил булыжник, застрявший в глотке, и выдавил из себя:

— Джесенэклс, это правда ты? Но как… это же невозможно. 

Продолжая тревожно всматриваться в моё лицо и придерживать ладонью меня за плечо (господи боже, я чувствовал сквозь ткань, что ладонь эта была — тёплой!), он виновато улыбнулся.

— Иссвини меня-а… вечное моё-о-о дуррасское желание прроизсвести впечатление! Я хотел тебе написать, а потом ррешил, что лутшше сразу встрретиться. И вот… — он как-то беспомощно пожал плечами.

— Но как?.. — тупо повторил я. Что поделать, голова у меня в тот миг варила совсем плохо. 

Дже вздохнул и сказал:

— Ну, если корртко, то это ген-трансформинг и перенос сознания. А подробно я тебе потом объясню. А сейчас… 

Он встал, потянув меня за собой. Взял меня за запястье и, прямо глядя в глаза, приложил мою ладонь к своей щеке. Я вздрогнул. Его глаза чуть потемнели, и он сильнее придавил мою руку к своей тёплой, гладкой — человеческой! — коже. 

— Не бойсся, — тихо сказал он. Потом повернул мою руку ладонью вверх и стал рассматривать пальцы, на которых так и не вывелись до конца тёмные пятна на обмороженной три года назад коже. — Ты ведь меня не забыл? — спросил он, не поднимая глаз. — Я тебя — нет. Я даже просил, чтобы мне в этом теле сохранили ту… пигментацию, на месте ожога. Но у них что-то пошло не так, и очаги пигментации раздробились. 

Он потыкал пальцем себе в нос и щеки.

— Это называется «веснушки», — тихо сказал я. Потом наклонился к его лицу и поцеловал те три, что нагло светились почти на кончике его носа. А потом — россыпь на левой щеке, и на правой… и за ухом тоже обнаружилась парочка. 

А затем я почувствовал, как он, обняв моё лицо горячими ладонями, поворачивает его к себе — и ещё более горячие губы накрывают мой рот. Я медленно вдохнул носом и разлепил губы, погружаясь в этот поцелуй, как в обморок. 

Когда мы отстранились друг от друга, пытаясь перевести дух, глаза у Дже были совершенно пьяные. У меня, наверное, тоже, потому что спустя пару секунд он, не сводя с меня взгляда, ткнул пальцем в свой браслет-коммуникатор, быстро проурчал-прощебетал туда что-то на коцитарском, потом схватил меня за рукав и поволок за собой куда-то, словно муравей — травинку. Мне было плевать, куда и что — но Дже все же счёл нужным объяснить:

— Я попросил второго секретаря Консульства заменить меня на приёме. Сказал, что у меня желудочный грипп.

— А у тебя бывает желудочный грипп? — глупо поинтересовался я.

— Не знаю, — коротко ответил Дже. — Но у вас, людей, это достаточно уважительная причина, чтобы тебя не беспокоили хотя бы сутки.

Он затащил меня в маленький лифт, — полупрозрачный опаловый стакан без кнопок, управляемый, видимо, сенсорно — махнул ладонью, и гладкие створки сомкнулись. Пол провалился — лифт ринулся вниз с такой скоростью, что у меня кувыркнулся желудок. Через пару минут кабинка так же стремительно затормозила, створки разъехались, и мы вывалились в полутёмные апартаменты. Вероятно, это были личные апартаменты Дже, вероятно, они были роскошны — но я ничего не замечал, потому что в это время пальцы Дже бегали по моей груди, сначала расстёгивая смокинг и рубашку, а потом — танцуя по моей голой коже. Мое тело, видимо, поняв, что от ошалевшего разума всё равно толку не добьёшься, решило действовать само — и дальше всё слилось для меня в калейдоскоп прикосновений, гладкой потной кожи, укусов и поцелуев, жара, копящегося внутри — и бурно изливающегося наружу.

☼ ☼ ☼ ☼ ☼

Утром я проснулся от солнца, ударившего в глаза.

— Страстуй, Падалесски, — широко улыбаясь, сказал мне голый Джесенэклс, отходя от окна и присаживаясь на разворошенную постель рядом со мной. — Вставай скорей. Мы пойдём на море — сегодня будет жарко.


End file.
